


The Realisation

by pandapower111706



Series: Sokeefe's story [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapower111706/pseuds/pandapower111706
Summary: Sophie and Dex are best friends meaning that occasionally (all the time) Dex becomes Sophie's therapist.---------------------------Part 1 of a mini-series I am starting
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Sophie Foster, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Series: Sokeefe's story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109795
Kudos: 2





	The Realisation

It was a bright sunny day just like every other, Dexter Alvin Dizzneewas sitting in his bedroom, at his Desk and tinkering with a gadget. He was listening to the peaceful sounds coming from his open window, his strawberry-blonde hair blowing in the light breeze and his periwinkle eyes shining in the sunlight. He was having a great day, one that was about to be interrupted.

The door to his room opened and he heard a sigh that he knew all too well.  
“What's wrong this time Soph,” he said, not even looking up from his desk.

“Everything!” she grumbled.

“Spill,” said Dex knowing she would anyway.

“Well...” she started, “Fitz told me the other day that he had moved on and that he didn't feel that way about me anymore. Which is great! I think...” she explained.

“Do you still like him?” Dex questioned.

“I don't think so!” she groaned, she said rolling over, “Let's just say…” she started slowly “...that hypothetically there was this other guy…”

“You mean Keefe” he stated.

Sophie sat up quickly and stared at him with a surprised expression as her eyes expanded, “Wha-no.. I don't like Keefe! Why would you think that!” she said, very obviously lying

“Oh please! Everyone sees the way you look at each other!”

“What are you psychic!?? I'm not even sure about how I feel, it's different than it was with Fitz.” she started.

“Different how?” he questioned.

“With Fitz, my heart would do like 50 backflips and I had to force myself not to blush. But with Keefe… I just can't get him out of my head. He’s funny and cute and charming and kind and I just - I don't know, it's different but it feels right,” she explained.

“So you admit you like him,!” Dex confirmed.

“Okay.. fine! I like him!” Sophie concluded. Dex sat there with a smug grin on his face as Sophie thought about everything that Dex had said, her face going pale at the realization.

“You figured it out yet?” Dex asked.

“You said ‘Everyone sees the way you look at each other’! Each other as in both Keefe and I! Eachother as in Keefe likes me too! As in we have a chance! What have you done! I won't be able to look at him anymore!” she exclaimed.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” he said.

“If he and I started dating, Sandor and Grady would pummel him! And if somehow the Neverseen found out, they would use it against us! So the only solution is to avoid him and prolong it for as long as possible!” she concluded, standing up and heading to the door. ‘Thanks for all the help Dex!” she said as she left his room.

“Wait - aren't you going to tell hi-!” he was cut off by his door closing.


End file.
